is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Nicolae Bartholy
Nicolae Bartholy is the older brother of Drogo, Peter and Lorie and the eldest son of Viktor Bartholy. He was the main love interest in his own story route and the supporting character throughout other story routes. Formerly, he is the highborn son of the wealthy family of Romanian nobles from Transylvania who now resides from London . Appearance Nicolae has medium-length long dark brown hair and gray eyes. When he turns into a vampire, his eyes are red and has vampire fangs in each sides. He has two outfits within his portrait as a contrast to both Drogo and Peter's outfits, all of his outfits are in a gothic theme. His first outfit is his casual outfit; a black formal vest with an extended collar, a white long sleeved v-neck shirt that shows his clavicles, dark gray pants and brown shoes. He also wears a silver necklace with a cross pendant. His casual outfit is usually worn by the Romanian nobles in between his former human self and as a vampire. His second outfit was his formal party attire as his formal coat resembles the trenchcoat worn by his adopted father Viktor. Nicolae wears a black formal coat with a dark purple trim in an extended collar. Underneath, he wears a spring green formal vest with a white long sleeved button and a large jet black tie on the collar, black formal pants with a silver chain and black shoes, he also wears a jet black French beret on his head and was accessorized with an emerald ring on his right middle finger and two different designed silver rings between each finger. His third outfit resembles Drogo's third outfit where he serves as a street magician. He wears a black vest with a white long sleeved loose button shirt, black jeans and brown shoes. He also wears a black fedora hat on his head and carries a deck of cards. *In one of the secret scenes, Nicolae was in shirtless and appears a bit muscular than Drogo and wears two silver necklaces with several dark blue shark tooth pendants on his neck and two silver rings in each finger. He only wore a pair of purplish black trousers. Personality Nicolae is the eldest of the Bartholy brothers and, with father Viktor away for months and years on end, he has assumed the responsibilities as the head of household. Nicolae is initially the friendliest of the three brothers when he welcomes the player into the household and trying to excuse Drogo's bad manners when he rudely ignores, then sneers at her. He takes his role as leader and protector very seriously, and is cautious and controlling of his brothers' behaviours, particularly Drogo. Drogo rebels against him at every opportunity but when faced off by an angry Nicolae, he reluctantly backs down. In Chapter 10 within Drogo's story, his confrontation with Drogo was demonstrated upon realizing his forbidden relationship towards the player. Nicolae believes in integrating with humanity, rather than living in isolation. He has imposed a no human hunting ban on his family which they have learnt to live with. The brothers go night hunting for animal blood when necessary. Nicolae is the voice of calm and reason. He soothes her when Drogo frightens her and seems to know what to say to reassure her. Whilst he does posess a natural empathy, little does she know that this is also in part because of his ability to read and influence minds of others. Nicolae is also gives firm discipline towards their little sister Lorie for her very nasty acts towards the player in both routes and also forcing her to apologize for what she had done. In his main story, Nicolae was revealed as the werewolf tracker in his prime while he was a human and the elder son of the wealthy family of Romanian nobles before being bitten as a vampire and became a well mannered and compassionate towards the player. He was the only person that the player looked upon his photo at her locket. Aside from reading the minds of others, Nicolae also excels in magic and he became popular among people including the college students in University of London where he portrays as a street magician which the player was confused about his job especially his advice towards her. Nicolae is also cheerful and a gentle person whenever he gives her some advice and courting her during parties. He was shown to love poker which he keeps a deck of cards that he used in street magic. In Chapter 2, it was revealed that Nicolae continued searching for his late fiancee's killer for centuries which turns out to be his father Viktor in a shadow and his main reasons for transforming him into a vampire after he mourns the death of his fiancee. Nicolae is also admirable towards the player because of her resemblance of his late fiancee. Season 1 Nicolae is born into a wealthy family of Romanian nobles from Transylvania within the 19th Century as his family later moved to London where Nicolae's father decided to have a new bank business. In 1895, Nicolae became an extremely talented in street magic which is very popular to the students in University of London and as a werewolf tracker. He encounters a female student who gives some good advices until his rival Ludwig Eberwald drags her out of the way. They soon meet again at the University Party at the University of London and to the confrontation between him and Ludwig as Nicolae waltzes with her during the ball. As soon as his relationship with her continued to grow, Nicolae takes her to his home until Nicolae's father disapproved of their relationship and wants to make another engagement from another woman which causes a fall out between him and his father. Nicolae reassures her that he loved her more than anything. However, Nicolae breaks up his engagement to her after telling her that he needs to follow his father due to his family engagement with another woman in his rank which resulted for her to leave in tears. His reasons of breaking her up due to his father's orders and also explains that his father's business became bankrupt and he wants him to marry a rich woman in order to fix the bankruptcy of his father's business. By the time of his investigation as a werewolf tracker, he discovers that his fiancee was killed by an unknown assailant and mourns over her loss. Afterwards, Nicolae decided to change himself as a vampire by confronting Viktor Bartholy not knowing that he was responsible for killing his fiancee. After his change, Nicolae changed his surname to Bartholy until he meets Drogo, Lorie and Peter Rakoczy who became his adopted siblings. Many years later, Nicolae became the head of the Bartholy household while Viktor was away and also accepta the player as the nanny for Lorie. The player is actually the reincarnation of his late fiancee which she is able to see the dreams of their past lives. Nicolae also reveals her gift for being a medium-type and also helps her to find the hidden truth behind on his pasts with the use of hypnosis and to read her mind. Nicolae also tells her about his past life as a human as well as his transformation as a vampire. Walkthrough Category:Mystery Spell